


Just Right

by ynikiforovv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute smooches, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual everything tbh, Iwaizumi's gf is terrible, M/M, Slow Burn, eventually, his gf gets in the way, iwaizumi feels guilty and tries to help, like i said she's terrible, oikawa cries lots, poor oikawa is attacked, they briefly stop being friends sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynikiforovv/pseuds/ynikiforovv
Summary: Oikawa realizes just a little too late that he's fallen hard for his best friend, and Iwaizumi is the only one who doesn't seem to notice. Even his girlfriend tries her hardest to get in the way of this, but as things usually do, they find a way to work out in the end.





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is lowkey really really old, and I've edited it a bunch of times but its still probably not too great. I probably should've edited it one more time before posting, but I'm impatient so here you go!

Oikawa had always known that his relationship with Iwaizumi was a little different from most friendships. After all, most boys didn’t hold hands with their best friend when they walked somewhere together past five years old. Most boys didn’t still share a bed when they had sleepovers, even through all of elementary school.

 

But it never really bothered Oikawa. Iwaizumi was his best friend in the whole world, and he wanted to show it. But Iwaizumi didn’t seem too comfortable with it as they got older. When they were in third grade he asked Oikawa if they could stop holding hands at school. He said that he didn’t like being stared at by the other kids.

 

Oikawa reluctantly obliged, he didn’t want to hurt Iwaizumi. They were still best friends after all, they didn’t need to hold hands to show it.

 

It wasn’t until they were in their third year of junior high that Oikawa fully realized that he wanted to be more than just friends with him.

 

The two had been sitting outside for lunch, talking and bickering like they usually did when a girl that Oikawa recognized as one of the people who sat near Iwaizumi in class. She was on her own, and he noticed her friends sitting at a nearby table watching her intently.

 

“D-do you guys mind if I sit with you?”

 

Her voice shook, and her cheeks were quickly growing red. Having been on the receiving end of countless confessions, Oikawa knew exactly what was happening.

 

Without thinking, he shot her down, “No thank you.”

 

Iwaizumi simply shot him a cross glare, and moved over slightly to make room for her, shoving Oikawa to the side, “Ignore him, you can sit. Your name’s Mari right?”

 

She smiled and nodded, sitting down next to Iwaizumi, “Yeah. Iwaizumi?”

 

Iwaizumi nodded, and the two began making simple small-talk. They hit it off quickly, and spent the rest of lunch talking to each other, unfortunately leaving Oikawa out.

He didn’t really want to be a part of it anyways. He was lost in thought, wondering where these sudden thoughts of jealousy had come from. He figured he was just in an off mood that day, so he ignored them for the most part.

 

But the feeling was still there the next day. And the day after that. And the day after _that._

 

As time went on he and Iwaizumi would talk less and less at lunch, instead Oikawa would sit by while Iwaizumi and Mari talked. He would try and join in every so often, but it never quite felt right.

 

Then one day, a few weeks after Iwaizumi and Mari had started talking, he approached Oikawa during volleyball practice while he was bouncing a ball against the wall.

 

“Hey, Shittykawa.”

 

Focused on keeping the ball bouncing between his fingertips and the wall in a steady rhythm, Oikawa simply hummed in response without looking over at Iwaizumi.

 

“I uh… I can’t walk home with you today, sorry.”

 

At this, Oikawa caught the ball that time as it bounced back to his hands, and turned back to Iwaizumi, “Why?”

 

They had always walked home together, so for Iwaizumi to do something different was out of the ordinary.

 

“Mari and I are going out to get something to eat together, and I told her I’d pick her up.”

 

“I can walk with you then,” Oikawa blurted out without thinking. He immediately knew he had made a mistake.

 

“Oikawa.”

 

He sighed in response and turned to walk towards the bench where his water bottle was, “Yea I know. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

 

Iwaizumi seemed confused, and called after Oikawa, “Wait, we still have like twenty minutes of practice!”

 

Oikawa didn’t even bother to look back over his shoulder as he responded, “Yeah, well my knee’s bothering me again and coach said not to overwork myself.”

 

He was crushed. He didn’t quite know why, but he felt tears forming in his eyes. He willed them to not fall down his face, at least waiting until he got outside the gym.

 

He walked home confused, alone, and in tears. He wouldn’t be the one holding Iwa-chan’s hand as they walked home together anymore, it would be Mari. Right there, in that moment, he hated her. Hated her for coming up to their lunch table. Hated her for talking to Iwaizumi. Hated her for taking him away from him.

 

~                                  ~ ~

 

Oikawa eventually stopped sitting with Iwaizumi and Mari. He began to distance himself, angry at Iwaizumi, but most of all angry with himself. He thought that maybe if he ignored them the feelings would go away. If he ignored him maybe the jealousy would go away, maybe he would be able to just be normal friends again.

 

The only time he actually paid attention to Iwaizumi was in practice, and only when he absolutely needed to. He would leave practice when it was over, and walk home alone. He would do his homework and sit in his room, bored to death, watching old matches over and over again to pinpoint the mistakes of both himself and his team to improve everything.

 

He hadn’t realized how much he had come to rely on Iwaizumi, the two had spent almost all their time together since they were little kids. They would run around in the woods, looking for bigfoot, catching bugs and frogs. They would ride their bikes to the playground and play on the swings together. If Oikawa fell and scraped his knees, Iwaizumi would carry him on his back all the way home.

 

He cried a lot too. Some nights it was just for a few minutes, others it would take almost an hour for him to recover.

 

This was probably the worst he had felt, ever. He was lonely, and sad, and just wanted to be able to be friends with Iwaizumi again. He wanted to be happy for him and Mari, but he just couldn’t. In a way he was, but he also wanted Mari to drop off the face of the earth. He wanted Iwaizumi all to himself again.

 

Weeks of doing this passed, and Iwaizumi had stopped trying to talk to him after the first few days. Oikawa was stubborn, and Iwaizumi knew that. So almost all communication between them had ceased.

 

But one day, before Oikawa could leave practice, Iwaizumi ran up to him and grabbed him by the wrist, “Hey, dumbass. I’m walking you home.”

 

Oikawa just pulled his hand away and kept walking, “I’m fine.”  


Iwaizumi followed, and grabbed his hand this time instead of his wrist, “No you’re not.”

 

Oikawa frowned and tried to pull his hand away again, but Iwaizumi held tight, tangling his fingers with Oikawa’s to further prevent his escape.

 

“Fine. You can walk with me, but let go of my hand please.”

 

Iwaizumi seemed quite confused at his request, but let go, “You’ve always begged me to hold your hand, and now you won’t, and you’ve been avoiding me for weeks. What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing,” Oikawa kept his answer short and sweet. The less he spoke the less he was able to betray about his feelings.

 

Iwaizumi simply laughed, “You’ve never been good at hiding what you feel, every single emotion you feel goes straight to your face.”

 

Oikawa didn’t even care enough to worry that Iwaizumi might be talking about the longing stares he’d give him when Oikawa thought he wasn’t looking at practice, and in class, and from across the courtyard where everybody ate lunch.

 

“You’re jealous of how much time I’m spending with Mari. It’s kind of my fault, sorry. I can ask her to sit somewhere else at lunch if you want me to.”

 

Oikawa glanced down at his feet, then back to Iwaizumi, and back again before talking, “Okay. I’m okay with that, I guess.”

 

Iwaizumi smiled, and Oikawa took his hand again, just like he always did.

 

~                                  ~ ~

 

“Hey Mari,” Oikawa not-so-subtly watched as Iwaizumi approached Mari before lunch, listening intently, “Can we talk a second?”

 

She quickly said goodbye to her friends, then turned towards Iwaizumi, “Yeah, lets go over here.”

 

Oikawa flinched as she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a more empty spot, “So what did you want to talk to me about?”

 

“Do you think you could maybe sit somewhere else at lunch?” Iwaizumi asked, sounding quite nervous. More nervous than Oikawa had ever heard him, this wasn’t his boisterous, brutish best friend talking, “I’ve kinda been neglecting Oikawa lately, and he hasn’t been doing too well.”

 

However, the way he said that made Oikawa feel happy. Made him feel wanted.

 

She simply frowned, thought it almost seemed over dramatized, “Oh I’m sorry if I came between you two, I’ll sit somewhere else. We’re still on for a movie tomorrow night right?”

 

Iwaizumi looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up and responding replying, “Could we maybe push it back a day or two? I want to spend a little bit of time with Oikawa, make sure he’s really okay.”

 

Oikawa could tell Mari became kind of annoyed, though she feigned a pleasant act. He was good at seeing through pleasant acts, “Sure, should we do Friday?”

He smiled in return and nodded, “Yeah, that works.”

 

Seeming satisfied, she turned and headed back to her friends, but not before reaching up and giving Iwaizumi a quick kiss on the cheek., “Bye Iwa-chan!”

 

That made Oikawa angry. That was _his_ nickname for Iwaizumi. He didn’t have much time to be annoyed about it though, because moments later Iwaizumi was elbowing him, “Come on dumbass, let’s go eat.”

 

~                                  ~ ~

Oikawa was walking through the hall on the way to volleyball practice later that day when Mari grabbed his shoulder roughly and stopped him.

 

“I know what you’re trying to do.”

 

Oikawa turned around, and plastered a grin on his face, “Huh? Oh, hi Mari-chan!”

 

She glared at him, “Keep your paws off Iwa-chan, you’re never going to get him.”

 

She used his nickname again. That was _Oikawa’s_ nickname for Iwaizumi, not Mari’s.

 

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about, I do keep my ‘paws’ off of him,” Oikawa countered shakily, “Also, don’t call him that, that’s my special nickname for him. Nobody else calls him that.”

 

She grinned, “Call him what? Iwa-chan~?”

 

She ended the sentence in a sing-songy voice, clearly meant to mock him.

 

He simply glared.

 

“Anyways,” she continued, stepping closer and lowering her voice, “Like I said, keep your dirty hands off of Iwa-chan, he’s _my_ boyfriend, not yours. Besides, you’re another guy, you have no chance in hell. Go find yourself a pretty girlfriend, and forget about Iwa-chan.”

 

She then turned on her heel and walked away, yelling over her shoulder, “Goodbye Tooru-chan~!”

 

He suddenly felt like crying again, she was completely right. He had no chance with Iwa-chan, never would, and he would have to watch him be with other girls. He would have to pretend to be happy for them, and watch as a girl took all the things he wanted for himself.

He tried to hold back the tears, but they came anyways. So he broke into a run, and instead of going to practice he headed to the nearest bathroom to hide and be on his own while he waited out the torrent of tears.

 

~                                  ~ ~

 

Oikawa wasn’t in the gym when Iwaizumi walked in, and he was instantly worried. Oikawa never skipped practice. He had slacked off for the past month because he was avoiding Iwaizumi, but he never skipped. He was actually usually early to practice, practicing his jump serve much more than what could be healthy, probably destroying his knee in the process.

 

“Hey, Iwaizumi-san?”

 

Iwaizumi turned around to see one of the first years, holding a volleyball with both hands. His name was Kageyama, at least he was pretty sure it was. He really should know the names of the first years by now, especially as vice captain, but he was never good with names.

 

“Yeah? What do you need?”

 

“Have you seen Oikawa-san? He told me he’d help me with my serves today.”

 

Iwaizumi shook his head, “No, sorry. The last time I saw him was at lunch earlier.”

 

Kageyama seemed defeated, and he looked down at the volleyball in his hands, “Okay, thanks though.”

It didn’t take long for Iwaizumi to decide he was going to look for Oikawa, and he left the gym without even putting his stuff down. He didn’t think that Oikawa had left the school, so his first guess was maybe the bathrooms. After all he had been kind of a wreck lately, and the bathroom would be a go to place to be alone and cry or whatever he was doing.

 

He was a massive cliche like that.

 

So he walked swiftly through the halls, checking every bathroom in the school for him. He didn’t seem to be in any of them, and Iwaizumi was starting to become worried. There was only one bathroom left that he hadn’t checked, and he paused in front of the door, reluctant to open it just in case Oikawa wasn’t there.

 

But he pushed it open, and thankfully he heard muffled sobs, which he could only assume were Oikawa’s.

 

“Oi, Shittykawa, you in here?”

 

The sobs quickly stopped, and a moment later Oikawa stepped out of one of the stalls, eyes red and puffy, voice shaky, an obviously fake smile plastered onto his face, “Hey Iwa-chan!”

 

Iwaizumi gave him a stern look, “Why aren’t you at practice? Kageyama-san told me you promised that you’d help him with his serves.”

 

Oikawa’s face took on an expression of guilt as he realized that he had forgotten, “Oh yeah, I did promise Tobio-chan…” His voice was rushed, and he seemed anxious to leave. He then went to push past Iwaizumi, “Well I better hurry over there then, I might still be able to help him out a little.”

 

Before he could leave the bathroom Iwaizumi grabbed his arm, “You were crying. Why?”

 

At this the tears began dripping down his face again, and Oikawa collapsed into Iwaizumi’s arms, shaking.

 

Iwaizumi wasn’t surprised, Oikawa was overly emotional, and he could tell from the instant that he stepped out of the bathroom stall he was far from done with crying. So he wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s torso and gently rubbed his back as he sobbed into Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

 

Eventually Oikawa’s shoulders stopped shaking so violently, and the bout of tears was mostly over. He stepped back, and Iwaizumi unwrapped his arms from around him.

 

“I’m sorry Iwa-chan, you should be in practice right now, I held you back.”

 

“Why were you crying?” Iwaizumi asked, hoping he wasn’t prying too much, but at the same time he didn’t really care because he wanted to know just exactly what was wrong with his best friend.

 

Oikawa looked down at his feet, “I… I honestly don’t know.”

 

That was a lie. Iwaizumi could tell.

“I think I just needed to cry, get it all out of my system.”

 

Iwaizumi wasn’t fully satisfied with this answer, but he could tell Oikawa wasn’t going to tell him so he didn’t ask again.

 

Instead he held his hand out to Oikawa, an invitation for him to take it, “Come on, let’s get to practice.”

 

Oikawa wiped away his tears with his jacket sleeve, smiled, took Iwaizumi’s hand, and the two began to make their way back over to the gym.

 

It was nice, they walked through the empty hall in silence, and the feeling of Oikawa’s hand in his was nice. Iwaizumi could feel the shakiness going away as they walked and Oikawa wiped his face a few more times.

 

Then Iwaizumi heard a familiar voice, “Tooooruu-chaaaan!”

 

It was Mari.

 

As he turned around, Oikawa quickly pulled his hand away from Iwaizumi’s, almost in a panicked manner, and shoved it in his pocket instead.

“Hey Mari, what are you doing here?” Iwaizumi responded, taking note of the way Oikawa had reacted to her.

 

She smiled sweetly, “I stopped by the gym to pay a visit to you during practice, but you weren’t there, so I asked around and Kageyama-kun told me that you had gone to look for Tooru-chan. So I decided I was gonna look around and see if I could find you.”

 

Iwaizumi seemed annoyed, “Why did you stop by practice? I’ve told you, we’re busy getting ready for the tournament and we can’t afford any distractions. Plus, coach doesn’t like people coming into practice without warning.”

 

Oikawa interrupted the two before Mari could respond, and stuttered, “I-I think I’m just gonna go to practice on my own, you guys seem like you need some privacy.”

 

He then walked off quickly, his body language visibly tense and stiff.

 

Iwaizumi looked back at his retreating figure for a few moments before turning back to Mari.

 

“What did you do to him?” Iwaizumi knew that Mari had something to do with Oikawa’s strange behavior, what had happened just now made that clear, and he wanted to know why she had something to do with it.

 

Mari faked confusion and innocence, though it was just barely too much because he could clearly tell it was faked, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Iwa-chan.”

 

“You did something. He was sobbing in the bathroom, he panicked when he saw you coming, and did you see the way he walked off just now? He’s terrified of you for some reason. And I want to know why.”

 

Mari tried to talk her way out of it, “I only offered to help Tooru-chan find a girlfriend, he’s seemed awfully lonely lately. He’s also been spending a lot of time with you, and I don’t want him to take my precious Iwa-chan away from me~”

 

I don’t believe you. Oikawa doesn’t get shaken up by things like that. You did something else. Also, don’t call me Iwa-chan.”

 

Mari was confused, “Why?”

 

“Because it’s Oikawa’s nickname for me. Nobody else’s. Now I’ve gotta go make sure Oikawa doesn’t disappear into another bathroom to cry. My jacket already has enough tear stains on it.”

 

With that Iwaizumi turned around angrily, and started running in the direction Oikawa had gone.

 

~                                  ~ ~

 

When Iwaizumi came running into the gym, he looked around it again for Oikawa, and found him over by the wall, helping Kageyama with his serves like he had promised. Relieved that he hadn’t run off again, he walked up to him, “I didn’t realize you were on a first-name basis with Mari.”

 

As Iwaizumi approached him, Oikawa hd Kageyama start with some drills he could do on his own, and turned to Iwaizumi, “I’m not, she just started doing that.”

 

Iwaizumi wasn’t too surprised, “What did she say to you?”

 

He seemed stunned for a moment, but he quickly came to his senses, “She, uh… She just said something to me about getting a girlfriend. Nothing much.”

 

Iwaizumi was puzzled, their stories mostly matched up. Maybe Mari was telling the truth, but that still didn’t explain why Oikawa was so shaken up. But he decided to drop it, prying wouldn’t get him anywhere, “Oh, okay. Do you maybe wanna spend the night tonight? We can watch Star Trek.”

 

Oikawa’s face lit up at the mention of the series, “Yeah! Can we stay up late and watch all of them?”

Iwaizumi smiled, aliens always cheered Oikawa up, “You can, I’m not staying up all night with you though. I’m going to sleep eventually.”

 

Oikawa smiled and he seemed like he was about to reply with something, but the coach blew his whistle, the signal to get their asses over to where he was as fast as possible or they’d be running laps so there was no time to say anything.

 

~                                  ~ ~

 

It had been a few weeks since Oikawa’s breakdown in the bathroom, and Iwaizumi was quickly realizing that his relationship with Mari was going downhill. She was possesive, and any time Iwaizumi wanted to spend time with Oikawa instead of her she became rude and often mean to Oikawa.

 

But he didn’t put an end to things, mostly because he didn’t know _how_.

 

Then, one day after going to the movies for a date with Mari, when Iwaizumi was dropping her off at her house, something happened.

 

He was in the middle of saying goodbye to her when Mari leaned in and kissed him.

 

The second her lips met his, he knew it felt wrong. He didn’t quite know why, it just did. It felt like the wrong person.

 

When he didn’t return it, Mari stepped back again. He hoped that she just assumed he was shocked from the kiss.

 

Thankfully, that’s what she seemed to take it as.

 

“I love you Hajime.”

 

Iwaizumi was just as surprised by this. He didn’t know how to respond, he really didn’t. It wouldn’t feel right. He didn’t want to do it if it didn’t feel right.

 

So he made the worst possible decision he could have made, “I… I have to go, see you tomorrow Mari.”

 

After that he walked off, almost jogging down the street, over to Oikawa’s house.

 

~                                  ~ ~

 

“What the hell did you do?”

 

Mari had ambushed Oikawa as he was walking home from school, he was alone that day, Iwaizumi said he had some sort of test or something.

 

Oikawa turned around and looked towards the voice, it was Mari. If she scared him normally, now he could’ve died from fear alone. She was fuming.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Oikawa answered quickly and truthfully, anything outside of the truth would probably get his head torn off.

 

This only resulted in Mari becoming more angry, “Bullshit. Last night my boyfriend runs off after I kiss him, and not in the direction of his house, so I can only assume he went to your house, and _now_ this morning he comes and dumps me!”

 

Mari seemed insane, and it terrified Oikawa, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, he came to my house and talked to me about it, that’s all.”

 

“I just know you did something to him!” She yelled, and quite loudly, “You convinced him to dump me. You convinced him because you wanted him all to yourself.”

 

“W-why would I do that though?” Oikawa attempted to reason with her, “I’ve acted okay about your relationship, and I haven’t tried to interfere. He came over to talk, and that’s all we did. We talked and went to sleep.”

 

Somehow, Oikawa was still fairly calm on the outside, which surprised him, especially since the inside of his mind was a jumbled, screaming, mess.

 

She glared, “You know why, now you’re just playing dumb.”

 

Now was when he started to lose his temper a little bit, “I’m not playing dumb! Why would I try to break you guys up? You made Iwa-chan so happy.”

 

Her glare simply intensified, “I said, you know why. You know the reason you broke us up.”

 

He exhaled heavily, raising his voice slightly, “Fine. You want me to say it? I’ll say it.”

 

“I like Iwa-chan. Not as a friend, or like a brother, I like like him,” he kept getting louder with each phrase, until he was practically yelling at her, “I like him! I want to hold hands with him not because he’s my friend, but because I love him. I want to be the one to walk down the street holding hands with him, I want to be the one cuddling with him while we watch movies, I want all of the things that you’re supposed to get from a girlfriend from Iwa-chan. I. Love. Iwa-chan.”

 

“Satisfied?” he was still quite loud, and he was breathing heavily from yelling.

 

Mari smiled, “A little more than I needed, but enough.”

 

She then pulled her phone out from behind her back, having recorded the whole thing. At least that’s what he thought at first, but what he saw was even worse. She had called Iwaizumi, and he had heard _everything._

 

Oikawa froze. He was sure he had gone as pale as a ghost. Iwa-chan had heard it all. Every last word of it. He had heard the passionate declaration of love Oikawa had just blurted out.

 

Tears pricked his eyes, and he turned around and ran. He ran in a full out sprint, back to his house, and away from Mari. Away from the girl who had just ruined his relationship with his only friend.

 

~                                  ~ ~

 

Iwaizumi was sitting in an empty classroom, book open on the desk, studying, when his phone rang.

 

He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the contact name, it was Mari. He sighed angrily and accepted the call, putting his earbuds in.

 

He was about to say something when he heard Oikawa’s voice through the phone.

 

It was muted, but still fairly clear, but he turned his volume up to hear it better, “ _...Iwa-chan. Not as a friend, or like a brother, I like like him,_ ” his voice became more audible as he raised it, “ _I like him! I want to hold hands with him not because he’s my friend, but because I love him. I want to be the one to walk down the street holding hands with him, I want to be the one cuddling with him while we watch movies, I want all of the things that you’re supposed to get from a girlfriend from Iwa-chan. I. Love. Iwa-chan.”_

 

Then before he could say anything, the call ended, his home screen fading back into view.

 

Iwaizumi was stunned, he wasn’t really sure what had just happened.

 

That was Oikawa, no doubt, but what was that about? At least he finally understood why Oikawa had been so weird lately.

 

~                                  ~ ~

 

Iwaizumi seemed to be ignoring Oikawa. Oikawa wasn't really surprised. After all, he had just declared his love to him over the phone. Most guys probably wouldn’t want to hang out with their friends after something like that.

 

It still sucked though. He sat alone at lunch again, and didn't have anyone to talk to before practice besides Tobio, and he wasn’t really one for talking. He was a suck-up too, annoying.

 

He played as usual, tossing normally, but he only spoke when he really needed to.

 

It was lonely.

 

Iwaizumi avoided him for three days exactly. Oikawa had counted. Then on the night of the third day, while Oikawa was sitting at his desk doing homework at almost midnight, a small pebble hit the window.

 

He ignored it though, dismissing it as a random noise in the night.

 

But when the sound came a few more times he decided to investigate. He got up out of his chair, and went to the window.

 

He looked down at the ground, and there in the darkness stood Iwaizumi, wearing a big jacket and a scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face to protect it from the cold. He held his phone in a gloved hand, and a bunch of pebbles in the other.

 

Confused, Oikawa opened the window, pulling his sleeves over his hands to protect his fingers from the freezing air, “Iwa-chan? What are you doing here?”

 

Iwaizumi looked up at him, “It took you long enough dumbass. I’ve been texting you all night. Get your ass down here, I wanna talk.”

 

Oikawa hadn’t noticed the messages, his phone had been sitting on his bed. As he stepped away from the window, closing it so his room didn’t get cold, he picked it up. Sure enough, there were half a million messages from Iwaizumi.

 

He frowned, and set his phone back down on his bed before walking out of his room, shutting the door behind him as softly as possible. He crept out of his room and down the stairs to the front door, where he flipped on the switch for the porch light before slipping out of the house.

 

He shut this door quietly as well, curling his toes slightly as he stepped out onto the cold concrete of the porch. He went to step forward to meet Iwaizumi on the grass, but Iwaizumi was already jogging up to the porch, skipping the step entirely and just stepping up onto it.

 

“It’s late,” Oikawa said quietly, pulling his hands into the sleeves of the stretched out sweater he wore, wrapping his arms tightly around himself, “Why are you here?”

 

Iwaizumi shivered slightly, and pulled his scarf down from in his face so he could speak more easily, “I was doing some thinking, and I needed to do something.”

 

Puzzled, Oikawa said nothing, and instead studied Iwaizumi’s face, looking for a hint of anything that would help him figure out what was going on.

 

Iwaizumi looked down slightly as he pulled his gloves off of his hands, and placed his hands on either side of Oikawa’s face.

 

His hands were rough and calloused from years of volleyball, and they were warm against his skin. All of this he knew from holding his hand constantly, but everything was different when his hands were on his face.

 

He could feel his face heating up and his ears begin to burn, especially as he looked into Iwaizumi’s eyes. His face was a pinkish hue, similar to what Oikawa was sure his face was, though it could have just been the cold.

 

Before he really had a chance to let his mind wander, Iwaizumi was moving forward, and pulling Oikawa’s face to his own. Despite the scarf he had been wearing, Iwaizumi’s lips were ice cold, and sent an almost pleasant chill down Oikawa’s spine.

 

Oikawa was stunned for a moment, but he eventually relaxed and leaned into Iwaizumi gently, resting his hands on his chest.

 

But both being young and unsure of everything, the kiss didn’t go beyond lip on lip contact, and Iwaizumi pulled back gently. When he spoke, his words were light and airy, and Oikawa could feel the warmth of Iwaizumi’s breath on his face.

 

“That's what I thought. That feels right.”

 

Oikawa wasn’t really sure what had just happened, and he managed to choke out a few words, “Y-you don't hate me?

 

Iwaizumi sighed in an exasperated manner, and then chuckled slightly, “I just kissed you, dumbass. Of course I don't hate you.”

 

Oikawa looked down at his feet as he shifted his weight from one to the other and responded with a light, almost forced, laugh, “That makes sense.”

 

Iwaizumi smiled and looked towards him, and Oikawa moved his hands down to rest on Iwaizumi’s hips, “You should come inside. It’s cold.”

 

Iwaizumi grinned and reached up to link his fingers together behind Oikawa’s head, and leaned forward to press his lips to Oikawa’s once more for a brief moment, “It is cold.”

 

“Well then let’s go inside,” Oikawa grinned, and pulled Iwaizumi towards the door, “Stupid idiot.”

 

~                                  ~ ~  

 

Oikawa had decided that sleep was going to be _impossible._

 

At least with Iwaizumi laying next to him, curled up under the covers with him, it would be. He was happy about what had happened earlier that night. Not just happy, ecstatic, _giddy._

 

He couldn’t stop looking at Iwaizumi’s face and thinking to himself, _That’s my boyfriend right there._

 

Boyfriend. Boyfriend _. Boyfriend._

 

Just the word made his heart flutter with happiness.

 

He was lost in thoughts of the kiss just earlier, Iwaizumi’s lips freezing cold against his at first but quickly warming up, his hands warm on his face in stark contrast to his lips. He had made sure to remember every detail of it.

 

It was because of his being lost in thought that he didn’t notice Iwaizumi looking over at him with one half-lidded eye, and he only realized as Iwaizumi spoke, his speech mumbly and slurred from sleep, “What’re you doin’ up? Dumbass.”

 

Oikawa jolted slightly, and he could feel his face beginning to heat up for what felt like the millionth time that night. He kept his voice soft and quiet as he responded, not daring to disturb the peaceful atmosphere of the room, “Couldn’t sleep. Why are you awake?”

 

Iwaizumi simply shrugged, opening both eyes and propping himself up with his elbow, “I can feel you staring at me, creep.”

 

He added the last part with a good-natured grin, and that paired with the sleepy look in his eyes made Oikawa’s heart practically beat out of his chest, “Well what else am I supposed to do with you lying here, you’re adorable.”

 

Iwaizumi quickly glared at Oikawa, but in an almost endearing way, “Shut up, shitty Shittykawa.”

 

“Hey!” Oikawa defended himself quickly, “You can’t just repeat the same word twice and call it an insult!”

 

It was then that Iwaizumi reached forward and pulled his face to Oikawa’s, which pretty much turned him into a puddle of uselessness for a few moments, at least until Iwaizumi pulled back.

 

Iwaizumi looked at him with a tired half-grin, and Oikawa briefly wondered how he had ever had enough self control to not pull Iwaizumi as close to him as possible and just kiss him, “Sure I can.”

 

Oikawa simply rolled his eyes with a slight grin, and wrapped his arms gently around Iwaizumi’s neck, pulling him down and closer again, pressing their lips firmly together.

 

He felt Iwaizumi chuckle gently, and pull back just barely enough to speak as he positioned himself so he was laying on top of Oikawa, his forearms on either side of his head, “Alright, ‘m good with this.”

 

“Shut up and kiss me then,” was all Oikawa had time to say before Iwaizumi was leaning back in and pulling the blankets over them again to escape the chill of the world outside the covers.


End file.
